Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2015
04:53 How's the page ? 04:55 WB Pyro 04:55 so 04:55 internet 04:55 it's ok. 04:55 reset 04:58 Main chat's dead. 05:02 F*** 05:02 man 05:02 Fuzzy is stubbing everything 05:03 ikrite 05:04 Hi Vinny 05:04 Hello 05:06 FNAF 4 sucks in my opinion. 05:07 Your opinion ? @Vinny 05:09 Eh, it's something new. 05:09 (Sorry for the late response, I was doing something.) 04:50 Dante Infelix 04:50 meh 04:50 You may also rate like this: /100 04:50 I made this yesterday 04:50 Ah. 04:51 Fav FNaFN animatronic ? 04:51 idk 04:52 Mine's Cerastes 04:52 I also made another game 04:52 Five Nights at Freddy's DX 04:52 god dammit 04:53 people who say something is god-mod 04:53 and then stuff are more overpowered 04:53 Hi Tonic 04:53 'sup 04:53 btw 04:53 do you have a steam? 04:53 Five Nights at Freddy's Nightmare 04:53 No 04:53 kkk 04:53 How's the page ? 04:55 WB Pyro 04:55 so 04:55 internet 04:55 it's ok. 04:55 reset 04:58 Main chat's dead. 05:02 F*** 05:02 man 05:02 Fuzzy is stubbing everything 05:03 ikrite 05:04 Hi Vinny 05:04 Hello 05:06 FNAF 4 sucks in my opinion. 05:07 Your opinion ? @Vinny 05:09 Eh, it's something new. 05:09 (Sorry for the late response, I was doing something.) 05:44 GTG 05:44 Bye 05:46 lol 05:55 (Stumbles in, falls over) 06:01 HELLO ALL 06:02 BRB 06:04 Hey! 06:04 Hey! 06:05 How's it going? 06:05 Great! I just released FNAB 3 and give a teaser of Nightmare Drillbit to Fuzzy 06:06 KK 06:06 I'm just so bored.. 06:07 I know 06:07 kk 06:07 Hey Tonic 06:08 bruh 06:08 ....Really bored... 06:09 I did came up with a description of the FNAB 4 role play when I release FNAB 4 06:10 Can I make something CLEAR here, Experiment? 06:10 Yeah? 06:11 I know you like making things, yeah, but for said things to be really good.. It has to be really well thought out. 06:11 What do you mean? 06:11 Unique mechanics that nobody has used before, and get a bit more creative. We don't need just normal robots and humans.. 06:11 Do we? 06:14 Make them memorable, different than the rest, take a bit of time planning said things out, 06:14 You know? 06:14 Does this have to do with the fourth game? 06:15 In general. 06:15 Like, mix it up a bit in your character concepts and game backstories and all that. 06:15 Understand all that? 06:16 That's why I announced I'll release FNAB 4 next week, I need time to think of new ideas, I understand what your saying my games can't be all doors and lights 06:17 And it can't just be all Bracer style robots. THINK. I can help ya come up with ideas if ya want..! 06:18 Ill allow that but my main Nightmare crew stays for the fourth game 06:19 Alright.. 06:19 And the robots are supposed to be the same, the fnaf crew are all animals, so are my bots 06:19 I know, but animatronics are a form of robot. 06:20 Yeah, I used the original term of the creation 06:28 BAKA 06:28 people? 06:28 Fuzzy!!! :D 06:28 BOLT!!! :D 06:28 yay 06:28 How's it been? 06:29 good 06:29 how have u been 06:29 Great thank you. 06:29 I GOT A NEW KITTEN!!!!!!!!1 06:29 WOOOOOOOOOOO 06:29 i named it Sparta 06:29 "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" 06:29 XD 06:29 yes 06:30 also because... 06:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQVzPVxy8iM 06:30 AAAH I see. 06:30 x3 06:31 and i got my FAVE book today 06:31 OK? 06:31 All right man good talk Bolt 06:31 Thank. 06:31 today is a good day ^,^ 06:31 My day went OK-ish.. 06:31 Boring if anything.. 06:31 But still, more thinking and work for me up ahead 06:32 i see 06:32 i have given up on an anime because it turned shit in many ways 06:32 it turned dirty and shit 06:32 so i was like NOPE 06:33 I've seen similar.. 06:33 Like, there was this TV show I LOVED watching 06:33 But the recent season ruined it. 06:33 what happened 06:34 Well.. In short.. Ruined the cast. 06:34 the show i was watching was a thing 06:34 Hi. 06:34 As in.. Characters that were there since the start. 06:34 Gone. 06:34 where a god made them fight to the death 06:34 Also hi. 06:34 hai 06:34 Have you heard the terrible news about P. X ? 06:34 NO. 06:35 and then this woman came in and was dirty as hell so i was like NO YOU BITCH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! 06:35 no i hsvent 06:35 I don't know who would a need a teaser in their wall now 06:35 THe news: 06:35 ME 06:35 I WOULD 06:35 TEASER PLZ 06:35 oh mai 06:35 Engage the teaser mother fucker. 06:36 listen to the start of this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxMxYgkUcdU 06:36 x3 06:36 Speculation goes that there's a hidden 10th planet in our solar system, Planet X, that'll, between 2000-2100, crash on our planet and wipe out life. 06:36 OH DAMM YEAH. 06:36 THAT START. 06:36 D: 06:36 im scurd 06:36 I like it. 06:36 OH FUCK 06:37 I NEVER LIKED SHIT LIKE THIS 06:37 ?? 06:37 IT ALWAYS MAKES ME SCURD AND UPSET 06:37 D: 06:37 the idea 06:37 of everything and everyone 06:37 being dead 06:37 :/ 06:37 it just hurts my brain 06:37 and i normally stay awake thinking of it x3 06:38 so i have to read a boring book to get asleep :) 06:38 OK fuzzy and I did have a few ideas for FNAB 4 06:38 im.. as you say weird 06:38 ....No, take your time.. 06:38 feck 06:38 now i must listen to happy music 06:39 blasting into my headphones 06:39 SORRY it always capitalizes the first word sometimes 06:39 making me deaf 06:39 i see 06:39 ok 06:39 will someone amuse me? 06:39 so im not scurd 06:40 shit like this scurs me 06:40 Guys, the truth is is the reason the Nightmares look like that we're caused by frustrated 06:40 I have been told to amuse. 06:40 But that's what I should be doing. 06:40 But if I did what I should be doing, I should be doing it anyway. 06:40 oh i see 06:40 wat 06:40 shh tonic 06:41 Did it work. 06:41 its a moment 06:41 where nothing fits in right 06:41 good 06:41 but it makes sense 06:41 I'm guessing it did not work.. 06:41 i dont fit into this wiki 06:41 ? 06:41 SURE YA DID 06:41 * Fuzzy Pop hugs tonic 06:41 You did @Tonic 06:41 u haz friends on here 06:41 ........................... 06:41 wither 06:41 Yes ? 06:41 ........ 06:42 do yo uhave a dancing goldie 06:42 Words cannot express my surprise. 06:42 @Tonic: ? 06:42 what? 06:42 what surprise O,o 06:42 you have dancing foxy 06:42 ....Nothing. Nevermind.. 06:42 no dancing goldie 06:42 <,< im watching u bolt 06:43 Dun kill me again... >.< 06:43 it will happen >:) 06:43 Pls no 06:43 heh 06:43 u will die if u dont make a rp 06:43 >:) 06:44 Oh fuck. 06:44 Fuzzy, I have to say that the next teaser will be Nightmare Exi 06:44 O.O 06:44 oh O,o 06:44 cant wait :D 06:44 Just dun kill me.... 06:44 then make a rp 06:44 I DARE U 06:44 Oh wait a sec. 06:44 * Fuzzy Pop turns into YooTah 06:45 I'm undead. 06:45 I CANNOT DIE. 06:45 HA HA. 06:45 Tonic PM 06:45 I WIN. 06:45 (~^u^)~ your body can be burned 06:45 But nothing hurts. At all. 06:45 I DO NOT DIE. 06:45 (~^u^)~ i can make you feel pain 06:45 Wrong (shoots Bolt through the head) 06:45 * Bolt-Weed does not feel pain 06:45 * Fuzzy Pop force feeds bolt 10000000000s of fuzzle pop sodas 06:46 MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 06:46 * Bolt-Weed vomits them all back in Fuzzy's face 06:46 BLEEEEEEEEEEGH. 06:46 * Fuzzy Pop wipes it off 06:46 HEH PAINFUL 06:46 WASENT IT 06:46 ....I've had worse. 06:46 ;-; 06:47 now make a rp there are many more sodas in storage 06:47 i would prefer to not bring them all the way from hell 06:47 Geez gimme a sec! O.O 06:47 NEVA 06:47 I NEED TIME TO MAKE ONE. 06:47 By the way, Fuzzy, Nightmare Bracer will look different then the other Nightmares 06:48 * Bolt-Weed readies a rocket launcher 06:48 GIMME TIME OR I SHOOT. 06:48 I AM THE FUZZLE POP DEMON 06:48 I HAVE GONE THRU SO MUCH PAIN 06:48 SO MANY SODAS 06:48 YOU MAY CANNOT HARM ME 06:49 Bolt weed how's this for an original idea, the setting will take in a abandoned school 06:49 oh mai 06:49 8.6/10 06:49 thats 10/10 to me 06:49 ? 06:49 Darn that original. 06:49 I like it. 06:50 Go for it buddy. 06:50 Its official 06:50 O,O good idea 06:50 hmm i need a nickname for u 06:50 ur name to me is long 06:50 i will see what i can do 06:50 Did I mention that Nightmare Bracer can get you through your monitor 06:50 OH SNAP. 06:51 OH CRAP 06:51 So. Put it down if you see him, ASAP. 06:51 THAT IS REAL SHIT 06:51 YAY ^,^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPIfr7mgtxQ MY HAPPY MUSIC HAS ARRIVED 06:51 three days grace (~^u^)~ 06:52 oh mai 06:52 there was this movie where someone was grounded and they snook out to a concert and the concert was 3 days grace on the way home he died i was like: "heh, heh D: " 06:52 x3 06:53 KK? 06:53 * Withersoul 235 pings Tonic 06:53 Sent you PM 06:53 Another one you need to turn around to check the other entrance to the office 06:53 oh like fnaf 4 06:53 with the freddys 06:53 seems legit 06:53 Ah. 06:53 OK. 06:54 experiment 06:54 if i remember to can i call u EP? 06:54 holy shit O,o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2GAAran3Ug why 3 days grace why do u make such good songs 06:55 huge three days grace fan girl right here ^,^ 06:55 One idea is to throw a ball in any hallway to lure the nightmares away 06:55 thats a good idea 06:55 hmm maybe it shouldn't be a ball 06:55 hello 06:55 Hey 06:56 a plushie? 06:56 u should throw a plushie 06:56 Ok 06:56 Anyone still follows this? User blog:Gaomon332/Gaomon's Guide on OCs 06:56 no 06:56 hey pyro 06:56 Eh. I forgot it. 06:56 wat 06:56 Thread:76173#2 this was 4 u and vinny s OC 06:56 VINNEH 06:57 k 06:57 VINEHHHHHHHHH! 06:57 well 06:57 we gonna do it? 06:57 thank 06:57 i was just talking about u 06:57 not yet 06:57 k 06:57 k 06:57 do wut 06:57 He had been summonened? OH GOD. 06:57 Hi! 06:57 nuke a house 06:57 plz dont hurt me 06:57 k 06:57 i give out good free music 06:57 kbai 06:57 But the chance of survival for throwing a plushie is 50% 06:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2GAAran3Ug 06:58 fuzz 06:58 yes 06:58 though u hav been marking stubs 06:58 Many of them are false positives 06:58 i heard 06:58 so stop 06:58 i handed over my crown 06:58 or we shall order a restrain on that template 06:58 for awhile 06:58 k we good 06:58 pce 06:58 but now i am very clear on everything 06:58 ty vinneh 06:59 Calm it. 06:59 Nearly done.. 06:59 heh 06:59 And you only have a limited amount of plushies, use them wisely 06:59 i see 07:00 so u will use my idea? 07:00 Plushies as a defense? I LIKE. 07:00 heh 07:00 thats what i thought 07:00 :O 07:00 night guard 07:00 y have u never done this: 07:00 build a fort outta cushions 07:00 Sure any idea is a good idea 07:00 i see 07:00 good idea 07:01 x3 07:01 what is this 07:01 A discussion. 07:01 yes tonic 07:01 ooooon? 07:01 Very close to being done.. 07:01 Fresh ideas for the fourth installment of FNAB 07:02 not really x3 07:02 also 07:02 i have started using my laptop for pics 07:02 i found a new paint program 07:02 its freaking amazing 07:24 hmm u know that page city made for me because i didn't know how to make pages 07:24 Y-yeah..? 07:24 Kind of.. 07:25 yeah that had my first pic on it 07:25 i had a how to draw thing x3 07:25 but i then developed my own drawing style 07:25 Ah. I see. 07:25 Ugh, the image is up, Fuzzy 07:25 hmm i just noticed 07:26 Ok my bad 07:26 x3 07:26 also bolt 07:26 Yes? 07:26 i just realized 07:27 everyone has their own ro style 07:27 rp* 07:27 Oh that's right. 07:28 like u go (blah blah blah) when its not part of the rp and i go -blah blah blah- 07:28 Exactly. 07:29 yush 07:29 also i do believe we should ship mattaku with someone 07:29 I will keep an eye out 07:29 I have a thought, Fuzzy, in the upcoming FNAB 4 RP, what are you gonna do when the Nightmares come for you 07:29 umm 07:29 Could ship him with my unknown.. 07:29 THROW A PLUSHIE IN THEIR FACE 07:30 No effect 07:30 STUN GUN! 07:30 maybe... it depend who this unknown is O,o ohh spooky unknown 07:30 YUSH 07:30 STUN GUN 07:30 One at a time, died by Nightmare Slicer 07:30 DUN NUN DUN NUN DUNNNNNNN, STUN GUNNNNNN!!!! 07:31 Dammit. 07:31 Fuzzy fate is still on hold yet 07:32 hmm i see 07:32 SLAP THEM 07:32 HONK FREDDY'S NOSE 07:32 DO SOMETHING 07:32 GET OFF YOUR ASS AND RUN 07:32 oh mai that should be a button 07:33 They can't feel anything and only Nightmare Exi gets distracted, killed by Nightmare Drillbit 07:33 when the power goes u must look outside ur office and make sure there is no animatronic and click the 'GET OFF YOUR ASS' button and run to the power button and re-boot it 07:34 and if u see an animatronic u must run another way 07:34 XD 07:34 OH another there should be a meter of which how much time is left for a Nightmare to be distracted by a honk 07:35 yesh 07:35 and in the corner of ur office there should be a dancing leprechaun 07:35 no? nobody? 07:35 no 07:35 and when he jumpscares you he swings a pot o' gold at ur face 07:36 me and city were gonna make that a thing 07:36 oh no... lag 07:37 OK now there's nothing to talk about now 07:37 this song... its just about a guy going 'your car crashed and i cant look away. you couldn't stop at the red light' im just like WTF 07:39 Some secrets might be solved in FNAB 4 (or not) 07:39 hmm 07:39 :/ THIS IS INTENSE 07:39 x3 07:39 ima make a teaser for something... for some shit... meh i might make my first rp 07:40 Does anyone have any more questions about my before I confirm it 07:40 no no i dont 07:40 and dinner is awaiting my mouth 07:40 brb 07:40 CONFIRMED! then 08:00 ... 08:00 people? 08:03 (Barrelrolls in) 08:03 oh mai 08:04 x3 08:04 I know grand entrance 08:05 oh relly 08:05 really 08:05 this is 08:05 *a stage appears* 08:05 *the curtains move apart* 08:06 * Fuzzy Pop pretends to do the can-can and kicks people in the face whilst doing it 08:06 :P 08:06 (Clapping) all right well done 08:07 ty 08:07 also EP do /me claps 08:07 I'm there for support 08:07 x3 08:07 now do it 08:07 do /me claps 08:07 What? 08:08 type /me claps 08:08 * Experiment claps 08:08 Oh 08:08 heh :) 08:08 * Experiment facepalms 08:09 x3 08:10 (Gets up and thinks) 08:14 i see 08:14 User:Fuzzy Pop look at my friends list 08:15 EP? 08:16 Thank you fuzzy 08:16 np :) 08:16 Tonic r u alive? 08:18 derp 08:18 HES ALIVE 08:18 OH MAI 08:19 ITS THE TONIC MAN 08:19 what 08:19 RUN FO UR LIVES 08:19 oh well.. umm... I thought u were dead 08:19 * Experiment Runs like the Roadrunner 08:19 no. 08:19 Never mind it's cool 08:19 x3 yes 08:21 Quickie Question: what do you do in a apocalypse 08:21 oh umm 08:21 bored up ur windows 08:22 make sure u have a gun and hatchet 08:22 snipe zombies 08:22 and stay alive 08:22 THIS ADVERT WAS SPONSORED BY FUZZLE POP SODA! 08:23 so uh 08:23 STUFF 08:23 IF I WAS IN AN APOCOOLYPSE 08:23 I'D TELL THE INTERNET 08:23 THEN STAY WITH MY PARENTS 08:23 XD 08:23 PARENTS MATTER MOST 08:23 YOU DONT LEAVE THEM 08:23 (sorry i didn't like the awkward silence that 'so uh' left) 08:23 yush 08:23 THAT'S BEANING A DIII. 08:24 YESH 08:24 I grab supplies and guns when I hear about it in the news, get hazmat suits in case disease is airborne 08:24 i see 08:25 i just get my inhaler 08:25 INHALER, INHALE THE POWER 08:25 That's what Kirby does, INHALE THE POWERS 08:25 (sorry x3 i was taking the piss outta my brother he called me a nerd because i wear glasses and use an inhaler so i told him 'INHALER, INHALE THE POWE') 08:26 brb 08:26 Ok 08:27 I won't judge 08:32 Afting45 has returned 08:35 Ok I'm gone 08:37 guys 08:37 should I ask for admin? 08:38 tonic 08:38 yes 08:38 hi. 08:38 i think there r to many... well that what some say... but other than that HELL YES 08:38 also fudge you too mangle 08:38 Golden Freddy did a different bite 08:38 i see 08:40 anyway 08:40 am I the only one here who ships Mangle and Foxy? 08:40 no 08:40 I SHIP IT SO MUCH BRUH 08:41 OH MAI WAFFLES FOR DESERT 08:41 SWEET WAFFLES AND SYRUP I LOVE YOU 08:41 EP I GOT SWEET WAFFLES AND SYRUP YAY!!!! ^,^ 08:47 Requests/Admin/TonicHedgefox 08:47 #tonic4admin 08:48 yush plz 08:48 but tonic i will rate by how gud ur reasons r 08:48 most reasons are ripped from the chat moderator reasons 08:48 but still hold strong for being admin. 08:49 OH I FORGOT TO PUT IN A REASON 08:50 FANDOM 08:50 YOU BITCH 08:51 U NEVER COME INTO CHAT 08:52 I GO TO SUMMER ART SCHOOL IM BUSY SOMETIMES W 08:52 I WAS HERE LAST NIGHT BUT NO ONE WAS HERE 08:52 i see draw me some art plz:3 08:53 x3 nahh idc 08:53 anyway 08:53 GUYS I FOUND THE BEST THING EVER 08:53 instead of yelling 'DONT TOUCH ME' 08:53 https://youtu.be/lQ9FjdSZdRg 08:53 don't skip its perfect 08:54 now ping me if u need me 08:55 https://youtu.be/miFhwa1_fwE 08:57 Thread:76502 09:02 Hello. 09:02 I haven't met you too before, and I'm very sure you haven't met me either. 09:03 who 09:04 Requests/Admin/TonicHedgefox 09:06 Fuzzy Pop and Experiment. 09:06 wha yeah 09:06 huh 09:06 HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! 09:07 WOW SPOOKY PERSON 09:07 SilverCyberlink wut? 09:07 im very confuzzled 09:08 plz wut do you want 09:08 spooky person? 09:08 wat 09:08 and yes i have met u spooky person 09:08 SilverCyberlink? 09:08 I just went downstairs to get a drink 09:08 cool :P 09:08 but 09:08 i got scared 09:08 rlly 09:08 wut happened 09:08 I thought Nightmare Freddy or Fredbear was gonna kill me. 09:08 oh 09:09 thats what i think 09:09 last night was horrible 09:09 i got it anyway 09:09 my cat was under my bed 09:09 No, I was just saying I've never talked to you. 09:09 it was like rawr I WAS LIKE HOLY SHIT THE MINI FREDDYS ARE COMEING 09:09 who 09:09 oh hai silver 09:10 Hello. 09:10 anyway i found out the mini freddy thing was a false warning 09:10 it was just a cat 09:10 I'll be back in a moment. 09:11 ok 09:13 Back in early May, I had a dream that Nightmare Freddy was in my house, and I was hiding in one of the rooms with some people I knew. Problem was that they were laughing extremely loudly because they were playing (out of all games) Five Nights at F**kboy's, and eventually he killed us all. 09:14 Hmm, what do rollbacks do? 09:15 I think undo pages 09:15 does anyone know where Ferry or Gao is 09:15 Ah. 09:15 No idea. 09:16 I've only been here a couple of days, but I know Gao has been commenting a lot lately. 09:16 Well, I used to be on very often. 09:16 oh 09:20 What do you guys think of FNaF4, if you've played it? 09:21 Wait a second...did Chrome update itself when I was asleep? 09:26 so 09:26 EP looks like its just me and you rping 2015 07 30